First Day of School
Note: This belong to NosferatutheDeathwing, so I encourage you not to steal or plagiarize. Prologue: Seven new dragons are on their way to school in hopes of fitting in. Get ready for a Pyrrhian version of a back-to-school adventure. Chapter 1: Windstorm In a middle class house in the Skywing Kingdom, a young male Skywing was sleeping in his bed. He was having a dream about who knows what, until his alarm rang. Windstorm screamed and held his ears has he smashed his alarm clock. "Ugh! Why do I have to get up so early! It's not like there's anything important today any-" Windstorm said before he saw his calendar. "Oh, I'm so stupid! It's the first day of school!" Windstorm said as he got ready. It was as if all of the sleepiness left his body from that moment. He he got in the bath, and washed his scales thoroughly. He brushed his teeth, and flew downstairs for breakfast, where his little Sandwing sister, Duststorm was already there, enjoying a mountain goat without him. They had always been very close as kids, but as he grew older, he found her more and more annoying. Windstorm thought of her as a bit of a know-it-all, which she was, and always joked around saying her and their friend Starcatcher, would be perfect for each other. With them being hybrids, neither have a Sandwing barb, but still have their fire. After eating, their Sandwing mother, Sonora, kissed them good by, and their Skywing father, Mighty, wished them luck on their first day. Living in the southern part of the Kingdom, they had easy access to school. The two lifted into the air and flew south to Jade Mountain Academy. Chapter 2: Surf Surf never really liked school, and he did horribly in it, so when he got excepted into Jade Mountain Academy, he was angry, but mostly confused on how he got excepted. "Anyone can go to Jade Mountain dear." his mom would say. "Whatever." he said as he flew over the mountains. He was going to meet Windstorm, his best friend, at a few miles north of Jade Mountain, where they could go together. For now, he flew above the Mud Kingdom, looking for his friend, Boulderbright. Although he had became a great flyer, but still preferred swimming instead. He flew past willow trees, mud puddle, and even almost got attacked by an alligator as he skimmed the muddy water for fish. He kept doing this for a while, until, in the corner of his eye, he could see a large, brown figure flying right at him. He tried to dodged, but the large dragon was still a fast flyer. After getting knocked out of the sky, he fell down to the earth below, only to be saved at the last minute by the same Mudwing who attacked him. His attacker turned out to be Boulderbright, who dropped Surf on the soft mud. The mud was all squishy under his webbed talons, and Surf hated it. ''How can anyone live here, it's disgusting. ''Surf thought. "Enjoying your mud bath?" the Mudwing joked. Boulderbright was like a big brother to everyone in Surf's group of friends. He was always there, for anyone at anytime. "Come on you big knuckle head let's go, we got to get to class." Surf said with a laugh. They took off, flying ahead of an approaching storm. Chapter 3: Starcatcher Starcatcher loved school, so for him, the first day at Jade Mountain was like Christmas, or a second hatching day. He was already up doing experiments at 4:00 in the morning, so when his alarm went off at six, he was already out the door. He flew through the Rainforest, saying hello to his Rainwing and Nightwing neighbors. His midnight-black scales melted into the darkness of the under-story and forest floor. He headed towards the Nightwing tunnel, but, instead of going through it, he flew over it towards Jade Mountain. He knew the route like the back of his talons, and had read all of the maps. No doubt, he was going in the right direction. He had never been late to school before in his life, and wasn't going to start now. He was like his tutor, Starflight, in so many ways. He was smart, cautious, nerdy, uptight, and a bit boring, but his friends liked him none-of-the-less. He kept flying, until he saw a flash of black and rainbow colors flash right by him. It was Prism, his best friend and the kindest dragon Starcatcher knew. The Rainwing he flown underneath him camouflaged, and covered himself in fruit to mask his scent. "Ha-ha very funny, you totally got me." Starcatcher said sarcastically. "Come on, let's find the others." Prism said with a laugh. Chapter 4: Blue Moon Blue Moon was going to attend Jade Mountain, just like her mother, Moonwatcher did. Like her mother, she was shy, and escorted there by Moon herself. After she grew up and married Winter, she became an art teacher at Jade Mountain, and was bringing her daughter, Blue Moon, with her. When they got there, Blue Moon was greeted by her friends Windstorm, Surf, Duststorm, Prism, Boulderbright, and Starcatcher. She was excited but, didn't show it. To Be Continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)